


Contacts

by zinpan38



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Magnus Bane, Kisses, M/M, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Ya just fluff, blah blah blah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinpan38/pseuds/zinpan38
Summary: Starts with a random scene, ends with a random scene. :-|Alec found out something and Magnus is afraid to show, but all is well in the end. :-|Basically is just fluff. :-|





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been nigging me for a while now, and I just want to get it out so yeah, there you have it. :-|  
> An impromptu fic that I don't plan on writing today but whatever. :-|   
> Nice title I know :-|
> 
> All mistakes are mine! Since there's no beta.:-|  
> (Tobehonestididntchecklolsorry):-D
> 
> Enjoy! :-|

"Magnus can I ask you a question?"

Magnus hums, comfortable in his position, resting his head on Alec's lap. "What is it Alexander?" Sensing Alec's lack of response, Magnus looks up from where he has been playing with the sleeve of Alec's sweater to find Alec staring into his eyes intensely and in close proximate too. Magnus gulped, feeling uncomfortable under Alec's squinting eyes as if he's trying to find out about something.

Magnus looks away blinking awkwardly, 'did he notice?', not daring to hold Alec's stare. He clears his throat, "What is it?" Tone a little defensive.

Alec cocks an eyebrow, tilting his head and he gently grips Magnus' chin to make him face him. "Why are you wearing brown contacts? Why not just wear glasses since we are in our home alone?" He asked softly.

Magnus averts his eyes and shuts them. He push Alec by the chest gently away so he could sit up. Alec continues to stare at him confused, if not slightly hurt by Magnus' response. Alec shifted himself so that he is facing Magnus properly who was looking down, fiddling with his fingers. He cupped his face and leans down slightly to look at Magnus, speaking softly.

"Hey, tell me what's wrong?" Alec strokes his thumb across Magnus' lightly, prompting him when he didn't response. "Come on, you can tell me Magnus." Alec watched as Magnus sighs heavily, squeezing his eyes for a moment before looking up, back at Alec.

"Can you give me a moment to prepare? You will know when I show you later." Alec's eyes look into his for a few seconds, comtemplating, before nodding and letting go of Magnus' face. Magnus stood up and walks to the bathroom. Alec watches him go till he disappears into the bathroom, worried that he had said something wrong to make Magnus act this way. He ran his hand over his hair, messing them up further.

After eight minutes- Alec has been counting and considering to check on Magnus- Magnus emerged from the bathroom, head bowed, as he walks slowly to where Alec was sitting at the counch. Alec stares at Magnus with a frown as he sat down beside him, wondering why Magnus doesn't want to look at him.

"Magnus?" Alec asked carefully, still looking at Magnus. Magnus breathes in a deep breath and looks up at Alec into his eyes. Alec heard himself gasp and his breath caught halfway as he stared, eyes wide at Magnus' eyes. His eyes are golden green in colour and they seems to glow so brightly.

They are _beautiful_.

A slight panic and disappointment flash through Magnus' eyes as he misunderstood Alec's reaction. Alec noticed and quickly cups his face again, making Magnus startle.

"No no no, they are beautiful." Alec breathes out breathlessly in awe as he looks into Magnus' eyes, inching closer and closer till their faces are just centimetres apart. A wide goofy made its way to Alec's face as he felt Magnus' stuttering breath, falling warmly on his cheek. Magnus gaze at him with so much love and vulnerability that it makes his heart melts. "They are beautiful. " Alec repeats, with sincerity. "You are breathtaking, I'm so taken by you." He adds placing a light kiss on Magnus' eyelids one at a time slowly as Magnus closed them when Alec leans in. Alec shifts down his lips and brushes them on Magnus'.

Magnus sighs softly as he relaxes into the kiss. He presses further, applying some pressure back onto Alec's lips. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist pulls him in closer into his embrace, making him straddles over his thighs. Magnus grips onto Alec's shoulder lightly, clinging onto his shirt.

Alec opens his mouth and moves, which Magnus easily comply, parting his lips for Alec. He brushes at the seam of Magnus' lips, sliently asking him for entry and Magnus widens his mouth further. Alec's tongue touches the other, causing Magnus' to whimper softly, so soft that Alec almost missed it. Their tongues swipe over each other slowly, relishing the soft and hot feeling. Sounds of lips smacking echos around in the otherwise quiet loft.

Magnus gasps and moan when Alec licks the roof of his mouth. Alec could feel Magnus' back and shoulders tense up as the grip on his shoulders tightens. Alec grins into the kiss minutely, not wanting to break the moment yet. He circles Magnus' back soothingly, tracing his spine slowing, causing Magnus to shudder at that sensation.

Alec breaks the kiss and leans back slightly. He saw Magnus chases his lips and let out a small fond chuckle. Blushes dust themselves across Magnus' cheeks and ears as he looks away embarrassed. Alec own cheeks tint themselve pink when he saw Magnus' reaction. He leans back down with a smile so wide that it might break his face as he place an open mouth kiss onto Magnus' jaw and rests his head on Magnus' shoulder. He tilts his head sideways so that he could look up to Magnus' gorgeous feature.

Magnus was looking down at him with a happy but bashful smile and those beautiful eyes that hold so much emotions.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Alec asked as he brushes the strands of hair away from Magnus' forehead, tucking them behind his ear and moving his hand down to twine with Magnus' fingers, stroking them gently at the same time in a comforting way.

Magnus licked his lips before speaking. "I was afraid that you will find them disgusting." Looking down at their entwined hands.

"No! I would never! I love them. Who told you that?" Alec exclaimed angrily with his eyebrows furrowed but softly, not wanting to disturb the peace too much.

"Well... some people that I met found them strange and weird beacuse it's unusual to see an Asian person with such eyes that are not brown but this weird combination of colours." He replied equally soft. Alec waited for a moment to see if Magnus is continuing, but Magnus remains silent.

Alec knew there's more to the story but since Magnus didn't want to elaorate, he doesn't want to push him. "Then forget what those people think, your eyes are what makes up to who you are. You are you and I love them to bits! They are so beautiful. Not that I'm saying that you are not beautiful before, it- it-" Alec explains feeling agitated by those people who had made Magnus feel this way, but ended up stumbling slightly and Magnus cuts him off by placing a soft peck on his forehead.

"I know. Thank you Alexander." Magnus whispers and smiles so sweetly while gazing into his eyes with those unique golden green orbs that Alec can't help but returns a fond smile so dopily wide as he pulls Magnus into a tighter hug, breathing in his citrus scent, making Magnus squeaked. Magnus wound his arms around Alec's shoulders and lays his head on top of Alec, twirling the ends of Alec's hair around his finger languidly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, feeling each others' warmth until Alec breaks the silence.

"I love you Magnus."

And he drops a kiss on Magnus' shoulder.

"And I love you Alexander." Smiling wider and he places a kiss on top of Alec's messy crown.

**Author's Note:**

> *Gasp* just realised it's the first time I wrote them kissing like this. Okay. :-|
> 
> I accidentally deleted this fic. Twice. :-|


End file.
